


Mancrush

by imnotcaroline (magnacarta)



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-25
Updated: 2010-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnacarta/pseuds/imnotcaroline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris has a crush, Adam has connections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mancrush

Adam met Jake exactly once before. You might call it coincidence, Adam would call it fate.

This is how Adam found the perfect gift for Kris Allen’s birthday.

When Adam was in England, he ended up doing an interview with Jonathan Ross, getting cozy with Jake Gyllenhaal in the green room, getting both their phone numbers, and thinking he would probably never end up using either.

It was a good thing he never had the time to clean up his contacts list.

When Kris admitted to a roomful of contest winners his mancrush on Jake, the youtube video made its way to Adam’s Twitter feed in approximately 1.54 minutes. Adam knew what to get Kris in a quarter of a second after Kris-in-the-video stopped talking.

This was going to be great. Possibly spectacular.

*

“I-I don’t get it. What. Adam...”

Adam was silently doing a happy dance in his head. Outwardly, he smiled at Kris.

“Happy birthday! I got you a present.” He nodded at the man on the bed. The naked man on the bed. With a red bow tied to his dick.

“You got me Jake Gyllenhaal naked on my bed?” Kris clearly didn’t understand the complete awesomeness of Adam’s gift yet.

Jake chose that instant to jump out of the bed.

“Hey.” He smiled. Before Kris had a chance to react, Jake caught his jaw his with left hand and kissed him.

“You’re so much hotter in person. Not to say that you aren’t hot in pictures.” Jake winked.

*

Kris didn’t know how it happened. One minute he was looking at Jake Gyllenhaal naked and gift-wrapped on his bed, the next minute he was sprawled on the same bed, his clothing having magically disappeared, and Jake sucking him off while fingering him open at the same time.

“What’s going on?” Kris couldn’t help the breathlessness. He turned his head to the left, trying to get Adam’s attention.

Adam was leaning against the wall, eyes dark. He has lost his smile, and was watching the proceedings with an increasing intensity. Kris would think Adam was the one actually getting fingered if it wasn’t for the sensations he was experiencing, and the exquisitely well-muscled shaped looming over him.

“I thought you’d enjoy it. You said you had a mancrush on him.” Adam’s chin pointed at Jake, but Adam’s eyes never wavered. Kris wouldn’t say it was unnerving exactly, but it certainly wasn’t helping his breathing.

And, really, it wasn’t like he wasn’t enjoying himself immensely right now.

*

Adam couldn’t take his eyes off Kris’s form.

“Damn, you’re so responsive.” Jake panted.

Kris was thrusting up, moaning, wiggling, and trying to get even closer to Jake. His nails were dragging down Jake’s back, almost drawing blood.

“Stop talking. Oh, God!”

Jake’s mouth closed on Kris’s flushed neck, nipping, licking, and marking all at once.

*

It was never Adam’s intention to let Jake Gyllenhaal have his fun alone with Kris. When it looked like Kris was on the verge of coming, Adam took his shirt off and pushed Jake away. Jake took a few step back without complain, hand already palming his dick.

Adam surveyed the scene. It was definitely the hottest thing he has ever seen. Kris was still breathing heavily, lips red from biting, legs spread, and crotch glistening with precome, and lube spilling between his ass cheeks.

“Perfect.”

Kris made a pitiful noise, eyes glazed over. He was obviously out of words.

Adam took care of his pants in record time. He crawled up the bed, and licked at Kris’s lips, tugged at his lower lip, adding to the sinful map that was Kris’s body. Planting a quick kiss on Kris’s abused lips, Adam trailed his lips down Kris’s body. He licked a line on Kris’s dick, and drew some random patterns with his tongue on the tip. His fingers found Kris’s hole, already stretched and pink from earlier. Adam easily slid two fingers into Kris, scissoring carefully, and adding some lube.

When Adam finally sank into Kris, It was nothing like he imagined. Kris wasn’t even responding the same way he had with Jake. The noise he made defied description. His body arched up, trembling and trying to mold itself to Adam’s body.

It took maybe five minutes, maybe half an eternity, but when they came down from their high, Jake was gone, having clearly taken care of his business, and their bodies were spent. Adam rolled off Kris, and smiled.

*

“Dude, you should totally take some time and look up the definition of mancrush on Urban Dictionary.”

“So, not a mancrush anymore, huh?” Adam teased.

“Not unless you’re talking about definition number 8.” Kris yawned, and snuggled closer.

Best birthday present ever.


End file.
